


Cat Scratch Fever

by Kinky_no_Kyoukai



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Animated GIFs, Double Penetration, Embedded Images, F/M, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_no_Kyoukai/pseuds/Kinky_no_Kyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intent on a successful heist, Anzu helps her partners break-in as easily as possible by keeping the guards occupied.</p><p>The best way she knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Scratch Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Animated artwork commissioned by me from Late Night Sexy Comics! Check them out on both [Hentai Foundry ](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/latenightsexycomics/profile) and [Tumblr](http://latenightsexycomics.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> This will be rendered completely worthless once the game comes out, but who cares! Can't get characterization wrong that doesn't exist! The race is mine!
> 
> *Skateboards into the sun*

Electric locks disabled. No alarms set off. Security cameras set to loop.

Check, check, and check.

The masked trio sneaked through the dimly lit hallway of the newly constructed art gallery, a mere day before the grand opening of the much buzzed about establishment. The riches within the talk of the city, but behind closed doors the supposed means by which much of it had been obtained were questioned. While the group of thie...con artists had no qualms with stealing from perfectly legitimate establishments, their leaders sense of justice drove them to an easy decision as to their next destination.

The cost cutting on display from the host of the building's opening gala proving to result in an absurd lack of security was merely a bonus. A bonus they knew about going in.

Their Raven haired leader took the lead, snapping from behind every desk and potted plant like he expected a bullets to start whizzing past their heads at any moment. Anzu herself didn't feel the need, and continued to walk through the middle of the corridor, her stride exaggeratedly long whole trying to keep up with their leader's pace. She would usually be chatting up their feline companion at a time like this, but the bandanna adorned feline had gone ahead to swipe some small time goods from unsuspecting party-goers as they stuffed their faces.

Though she attempted to ignore him, anybody worth their salt would be able to feel the lecherous gaze of Ryuuji, planted squarely on her rear only a few steps behind.

“I don't really think this is the time,” she whispered out through gritted teeth, eyes narrowed in a glare as the two of them followed their leader around a well lit corner, “you're supposed to be keeping an eye out for guards behind us. I don't think Morgana would be to pleased to hear you were spending that time gawking at my ass.”

Ryuuji stumbled, nearly dropping the pipe slung haphazardly over his shoulder. “And who's fault is that”? He reached up to scratch the claw marks on his left cheek, needing no reminder as to the results of crossing the Bandit Cat. “I mean, look at what you're wearing”!, he blurted out, receiving a not so quiet “Shh”! from their leader.

Anzu opened and closed her mouth. She didn't have a retort for that, sighing as she looked down at the skintight suit adorning her body. Covered head to toe in zippers, it could be peeled off in essentially any manor she or anyone else she allowed saw fit, resembling a Catwoman cosplay converted into bondage gear. On a more practical side, the zippers were all positioned in such a way that it helped to silence the leather material from squeaking as she went about their kleptomaniac ways. It also did a fine job of accentuating her undeniably fine butt. She'd been annoyed that the gig had to be tonight, since Morgana hadn't managed to get her the gloves yet, instead having to wear the shocking pink gloves from the last job that were far to gaudy for the occasion, and more importantly clashed with the dark red suit.

“Are you telling me I can't wear what I like”?, she snapped at him, “What business is it of yours, anyways”?

“Well, I mean, it's pretty obvious why you're wearing that thing.” Ryuuji cocked an eyebrow. “You're basically wearing the full body equivalent of 'Fuck-Me boots'.”

“Oh would you just-”!

“Shhhh”! Their leader was more forceful now in his insistence on them shutting up, and turning back to look at him, Anzu saw him beckoning them closer.

Intentionally forcing Ryuuji to step ahead of her, sticking her tongue out at the amused boy as he pranced past, they both caught up and crouched behind him as he hazard another glance around the corner of the final hallway they had to pass before reaching the vault.

“Two guards”, he said flatly, like he'd both expected it and was not worried at all, “not paying much attention, one even seems to be asleep, but the other will definitely see us if we try to cross.”

“Hmmmmmm, that's quite a pickle we have here, if I do say so myself”, Ryuuji muttered out, his lack of worry also apparent.”

“Y-yeah, guess so, huh? I'm sure we can think of something...” Anzu petered out as she braced herself for the inevitable solution she new was about to be brought up.

“Alright Anzu, you're up,” Ryuuji reached over and patted her shoulder, “time to do what you do best and 'take care' of those guys down there'

“Again, really”? Anzu swatted away his hand, brushing her shoulder, not wanting to know where the blonde boy's gloves had been. “This is the third time now, when am I gonna actually get to steal something in one of these jobs”?

“We are not stealing”, the leader firmly insisted, having clearly gone through this before, “Igor insists this whole show is deeply involved with the Shadows. Some of the displays are going to be the other world's attempt to corrupt more innocent victims.” He smirked, “and if there's some normal jewels we pick up in the process of gathering them all up for the Velvet Attendants to cleanse, then we can't be blamed for holding on to them.”

“Leaders right,” Ryuuji backed him up, 'the place is corrupt anyways! We'll be like Robin Hood, steal from the rich and cash out”!

“That's not how Robin Hood worked and that's not the point”, Anzu already feeling a headache coming along from Ryuuji's idiocy. “My point is that I don't want to be the tag-along girl who only shows up to distract guards by sucking wang.”

“A classy girl like yourself shouldn't be so lewd, Anzu.” The leader looked taken aback. “You're clearly the only one for the job, and we wouldn't have finished either of those last two missions. Besides, you seemed to enjoy it before”.

Anzu couldn't deny that the role of sultry distraction had been a welcome one before. She was an undeniably needy girl, and the exhausting nighttime antics of the trio since they'd been given their abilities from their talking feline friend had put a serious damper on her routine of hooking up with both her outer circle of friends and the two boys in front of her at this very moment.

“I mean, yeah, I like doing it...,” she sighed out in a defeated tone, “but tonight's...not great. Can't we just go knock them out or something”?

“Aww shit, man.” said Ryuuji, clearly annoyed. “You forgot to bring condoms? Today's probably not a safe day either, huh”?

“It's not that,” she glared at him, annoyed with the casualness of which he spoke about her body. “I mean...yeah, I don't exactly have them on me, but it's not like I have pockets on this thing.”

“You could have put them in your cleavage.” offered the Leader.

Anzu didn't have an answer for that one.

“Anyways,” he continued, “we don't attack innocent people. They're just doing there job.”

She frowned. “The issue is this suit,” she gestured down at herself, “I don't know what it's made of, but Morgana made it very clear to avoid 'lewd substances' when wearing it, because it's never coming out.” She blushed, recalling the knowing eyes of the cat when she'd been informed of this weakness.

Ryuuji seemed at a loss. “So, who cares? Just get another one if you don't want jizz stains on it, it's not lack we've avoided getting drench by whatever bile some of these shadows throw at us from time to time.”

“I can't just 'get another one', Leader bought me this from that 'Velvet Prison' of his, and it was a one-of-a-kind item”.

Ryuuji turned towards his black-haired friend. “Dude, you bought that for her”? He nodded back in affirmation.

“Nice.”

Reflex took over and the two friends shared a hive five that echoed down the hallway.

The alert guard jolted up, “the fuck was that? Kou, wake your ass up, we've got a break in”!

“Huh, wha-”? The other guard tore the magazine away that was covering his slumbering face, blinking his eyes awake. “OK, I'm up. I'm up! Shit, I can't stop crashing on these dull ass jobs.”

“Well you got your damn wish for excitement. Move”! The taller, more alert guard hoisted up the smaller one when he showed signs of nodding off again.

“Hm,” their leader was starring at his hands while Anzu looked at him, stunned. “I guess we should switch to fist-bumps so this doesn't happen again, wouldn't you say so, Ryuuji”?

“We gotta hide now, man”!

Ryuuji pulled him underneath the covered table just behind him, glancing at the still dumbstruck Anzu in the middle of the hallway.

“You know what to do”! He gave her a thumbs up before retreating behind the tablecloth. Annoyed beyond belief, Anzu mentally kicked herself for not moving an inch before the two guards rounded the corner.

“You, stop right there”!

Anzu was off as fast as she could, leading the guards back the way she'd just came from. She could easily outrun them both, thanks to the abilities she'd gained from her Persona, but she intentionally lingered back at every corner, making sure they didn't lose track of her. If she was doing this again, she may as well do it right.

She finally ran in to the dead end she was looking for, and as soon as she heard the guards begin to slow their steps as they approached the supposedly corned girl, she twirled around and put on the best 'scaredy cat' face she could fake out.

“Shit, Daisuke. We were a lot more fit than this back in high school, right? I can barely breath here”. Kou was hunched over with his hands on his knees, clearly not having felt the need to keep up with whatever running he'd done back in his school says.

“This is privately property.” Daisuke stared straight at Anzu as he completely ignored his nagging buddy. “If you're a lost guest I'll escort you back to the party, but something tells me that's not the case here.”

“Oh noooo, you caught me”! She checked to confirm the cleanliness of the floor below her, and then Anzu dropped to her knees, placing her hands over her eyes in her rather obvious attempt at feigning defeat. “It's all over”! She opened a gap between her fingers to peak through, only to find the stern officer hadn't looked away, quickly closing the gap.

“Uh, it is”? The out of breath cop looked questionably over at his partner.

He continued to ignore him. “What's over, exactly?” Suddenly, his eyes went wide as he came to a realization. “You're one of them, aren't you? Those masked thieves! You're the cat one”!

Anzu felt like planting her head into the ground. How was she the “cat one”? Morgana was literally a cat! It almost felt like cheating that the feline was never seen.

Finally, the brown haired cop turned to acknowledge his partner. “Kou, stay here. Don't let her out of you're sight.”

“Huh, where the hell are you going”?

“There's three of them, right? And we just left the whole damn exhibition unguarded”!

Uh-oh. Time to move.

“Ohhh, please”! Anzu wiggled forward on her knees between the two men, somehow managing to keep the act going. “I'm all alone, I swear, and prison is way too scary! Isn't there...anything,” she peered between her fingers up at the pair, “I can do,” she takes her hands away from her face and places it at their crotches before they can react, “to make you let me go”? With a shining wink of her eye, she pulls down both officers zippers and untucked their slowly hardening members from the briefs within.

“Whoa, whoa man”!

“The-the hell are you doing”?!

“You were going to tell your boss on me, right? Pleeeease, just let me out of here with a warning. I'll do anything to convince you.” Anzu gave the guards a wink and gave her lips a sultry lick, starting to stroke their quickly hardening members. 

[](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/latenightsexycomics/327226/Anzu-Double-Handjob-animated)

The determination slid off the face of the officer who had been planning to chase down Anzu's friends, replaced by a whole bevy of emotions he couldn't quite pin down.

As Anzu's motions sped up, aided by the precum slowly dripping out of front of the two officer's dicks, she reengaged with the enemy. “How about you boy's tell me your names”?

“We...we can't give you-”

“I'm Kou, he's Daisuke! Holy shit, do that thing with you thumb again”!

“Kou, what the hell”?!

“Dude, who gives a shit, this is amazing”!

Much to their dismay, Anzu removed her gloved hands from their dicks, wiping the pre on the front of their pant legs. “Well, Kou and Daisuke, you're pretty good down here. I think you deserve a bit of a...”

She then moved herself up and gave each of their tips a quick peck from her lips.

“...treat.”

Kou was beyond pleased. “It's just like that time with Ai back in college all over again.”

Daisuke groaned. “Don't bring that up now, you morawwwww shit”!

Reaching around one hand behind each of them, Anzu pulled them forward with a firm grip to their asses, before she began hastily switching back and forth between each cock in front of her, caring not for the sloppy spittle that splashed to the floor below.

Though she was being care to avoid any landing on the suit.

For a time, the only sounds echoing through the hallway were the loud groans of the officers as the suited Anzu made sure to keep each man happy. With both buttocks still in grip, she could only service one at a time, and was determined to make sure neither went unsatisfied.

Eventually, Kou begins to lose himself, and he places a hand on the back of Anzu's head, pulling her wide eyed and flush against the base of his crotch. His semen fills her mouth as he cums, the heady ejaculate's scent coming up through her mouth and intoxicating her mind. She's puts her tongue up to catch more of the addictive taste she's come to adore over the past few months.

The flow ends, but Kou's hand remains pressed against her skull, preventing her from letting his half soft penis slip out of her mouth. She wouldn't normally take issue, but she could tell Daisuke was about to reach his limit. 

Unable to pull her head away, she thanks fast, determined to prevent the shoulder of her suit from being showered with the boy's sperm. Anzu pulls her hands back to her, and quickly slips the very expendable pink glove off of her right hand, before placing it over Daisuke's throbbing member, and continued to furiously stroke.

She can feel his cock pulse, and it's clear that he's capable of a very impressive finish as each shot of cream cause the limp glove to violently shoot out straight, slowly filling with the guard's warm ejaculate.

“That's pretty damn kinky.” Kou whistles at the side, knowing Daisuke would usually question why he had no issue starring down at his partners balls, realizing he was in no state to make the connection.

“We've....we've gotta go.” Daisuke panted out, attempting to pull up his stuck zipper, only managing to get it stuck on his boxers. “The stuff...I mean, the vault, and the party, we gotta get back to, uh....”

“Yeah, yeah right. Woooooo girl, you were great, but we gotta, um...we gotta...”

Both sets of eyes were on Anzu, jaws open. Still knelt on the taken the glove half filled with Daisuke's jizz, and had it held above her head. Slowly, making a show of it as much as she could, she tilted the glove back, tongue stretched out, and let the semen slide out of the glove and into her mouth, disappearing into the back of her throat. Gulping, she through down the glove, and held her fingers up to her throat, vocally swallowing down every drop. Finished, she fishooked her index fingers into each cheek, spread her mouth wide while keeping her tongue out.

“Wahl waaahn,” Anzu failed to clearly enunciate through her spread mouth, not a single drop of the sticky mess that had been pooled in her mouth remaining. Pulling her fingers out, she reached down to the zipper between her breasts, beginning to pull. As the zipper slid down to her lower stomach, she made a show of spreading her legs and thrusting out her crotch, exposing her steaming bald twat. Back up against the corridor wall, she then turns around and bends down, sticking her ass out as far as she could. Bracing one arm against the wall, she brings the other behind her, gripping the the zipper once again and pulling, exposing the remainder of her lower holes to the men.

“What are you waiting for,” She slapped her bare ass and gave it an inviting squeeze, “I thought you boys were in a hurry”?

A quick glance at each other was the only affirmation they needed before quickly descending on Anzu's eager form. She yelped in surprise when, rather than slipping in from behind, Kou showed a surprising amount of strength when he lifted Anzu up by her waist. He readjusted, hooking her thighs up under his arms, and he opted to slide his dick into her ass. 

She was no stranger to anal, and the pounding of her rear was made easy via the liberal coating of pre and spit still covering the man's dick, but the sudden entry still winded the girl. Legs held high in the air by her partner her feet twisted out, toes spread painfully wide in a devious display of pleasure.

As Kou continued to bounce her against his crotch, Anzu suddenly found herself face to face with Daisuke. Looking down, her breath quickened at the sight of him aligning his member with her liberally dripping pussy. 

“This really is like that time with Ai,” stated Daisuke, as he began pushing between her twitching slit, “ just backwards.”

“Yeah, you're welcome for that, by the way.” Kou slowed his thrusts, giving his friend an easier time at entering.

Even when she'd shared a bed with Ryuuji and their leader, Anzu had never once attempted double penetration. Suspended in the air now by two strong pairs of arms, she had no way to resist the fulfilling, stuffed sensation that was slowly piercing through her. As Daisuke's cock reached its end, she could feel the synchronous movements of the two dicks between the wall separating her cunt and ass. When Daisuke had begin shoving in, she'd wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulder. Those arms now grew slack, and Anzu dizzily buried her head into his shoulder, doing everything she could to try and stay cognizant.

It doesn't take long for Kou's thrusts to grow sloppy, his finish hastened by the extra pressure. He buries himself with one last thrust, and empties his load deep into her ass. Anzu moaned in relief in pleasure, having momentarily panicked that the boy would have pulled out to spray all over the back of her suit. With that avoided, she finally gushed for the first time that night, clear quim spraying out over Daisuke's dick. Kou removed his cock, a steady thin stream of semen dripping inconsistently out of Anzu's ass in its wake, but continued to hold her in the air as Daisuke roughly pounded into her mound, pace increasing with the decrease in pressure. 

“Fuck, I think this is it for me.” The inconsistent pace told Anzu he was mere seconds away from coating her walls with ropes of hot cum.

“Yeah cum in me”! Deliriously, Anzu anticipated his release. “Cum inside my...ah, no, wait”! She began to panic. “Not today, you can't today”! She struggled, attempt to free herself from Kou's grip.

“Whoa, calm down lady! You could have said something earlier, relax”! Kou heaved her up and off of Daisuke's cock, the panicking girl relaxing as the potential crisis was averted. “I don't think chief Satonaka would be too thrilled with is knocking up a burglar, anyways.”

Determined to finish, Daisuke's reached down quickly began jacking off in front of her, preparing to blow his load all over the front of her suit while she was held up and presented by the sweating Kou.

Oh shit, this is even worse!

“Ah, wait, put me down! Let me just-”!

Suddenly, Anzu finds herself landing hard on her butt, hitting the ground hard. She reaches back to rub her sore butt, and turns around to yell at the asshole who had dropped her, only to see Kou decked out on the floor, face up with a welt on his head. She twists her head back around, and has to use ever bit of self control not to burst out laughing at the sight of Daisuke face planted into the ground on his knees, ass up in the air.

“Having fun”?

Turning towards the voice, she see's her leader extending out a hand to help her up, bag filled with what were very likely highly illegal goods in the other. Behind him was Ryuuji, who had failed miserabbly at holding back his laughter once his eyes had settled on Daisuke's state.

“Holy shit, what a loser! Hahaha! I can't believe you were bangin' this guy”!

“Whatever, they were both pretty good.” Anzu pulled herself up be their leaders arms and began to wipe herself off with the towel he'd pulled out for her. “You picked a great time to finish up, though, they almost...wait, did you just knock them, out”?

“Uh, duh? Just look at these clowns. You think they just fell asleep like this”?

Anzu was incredulous. “What happened to not attacking innocent people”?!

The leader shrugged. “Sexual assault. Not so innocent, really.”

“But....wait, wouldn't I be the one who was assaulting them”?

“Listen, Anzu.” Ryuuji reached to put a hand on her shoulder once again, and once again failed miserably. Recovering, he continued, “You aren't going to get anywhere in this business with an attitude like that. Don't get hung up on the technicalities”!

“'Business', huh”? She was less than convinced. She zipped up the front of her zupper up to her chest, pleased with it's pristine condition. “Did you guys at least get what we came for”?

“And then some”! Ryuuji shook his own bag excitedly. “Morgana got away pretty good, too.”

“That'r right~”! 

Morgana dropped from the rafters onto Anzu's shoulder, her own small satchel tied around her back.  
“Those high-brow fat-cats never knew what hit em. There's at least a dozen watches worth hundreds here alone”!

Anzu was weary. “So those watches are, uh, also corrupted”?

Morgana blinked twice. “Absolutely. Yes.”

“Well, whatever. You did good, I guess.” Anzu reached behind Morgana's ears to give her a contratulatory scratch. Always happy to receive, she stretched out her front legs in pleasure and...

Proceeded to claw at the right arm of Anzu's suit.

There was near silence for half a few seconds, the only sound being the small tears forming in Anzu's suit.

“Heh,” Ryuuji put his hands behind his head, “I mean, she is a cat, after all. Can't really blame her.”

-

The alarm had been reset and tripped upon the discovery of the two naked officers by Chief Satonaka, seeming far less surprised than one would expect to find them in this position after she'd discovered them absent from their post.

The thieving trio escaped with ease though, as their side of the building remained completely un-watched. All eyes that should have been searching for the burglars were instead turned towards the black cat that was currently hurtling through the air, spinning through the sky towards the park lake.

Anzu decided she hated cats.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to follow me on my Tumblr, and feel free to kudos or comment!
> 
> http://kinkynokyoukai.tumblr.com/


End file.
